


Животный инстинкт.

by Hitoshi_Hawashi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Kink, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Points of View, Sex with Sentient Animals, Zoophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoshi_Hawashi/pseuds/Hitoshi_Hawashi
Summary: Тревожные мысли хаотично бились в голове, с огромной скоростью образуя кашу. Это произошло внезапно. До того, как я успел что-либо осмыслить и понять. До того, как я попытался что-либо сделать.Раньше он так никогда себя не вёл.





	Животный инстинкт.

Тревожные мысли хаотично бились в голове, с огромной скоростью образуя кашу. Это произошло внезапно. До того, как я успел что-либо осмыслить и понять. До того, как я попытался что-либо сделать.  
  
Раньше он так никогда себя не вёл.  
  


***

  
Я помню его ещё маленьким и беззащитным котёнком, потерявшим мать при рождении. По какой-то причине абсолютно все самки из семейства кошачьих отказывались принимать в свою семью чужого детёныша, и поэтому мне, как племяннику одного из уважаемых работников в зоопарке, позволили забрать маленького леопарда к себе домой, дабы выкормить и вырастить. Частный двухэтажный дом и неплохие денежные средства мне вполне позволяли это сделать.  
  
Всё шло своим чередом. Лео — так я его назвал — рос довольно-таки здоровой кошкой, однако показывать его знакомому-ветеринару всё-таки время от времени приходилось. Он никогда не проявлял признаков агрессии и всегда был со всеми дружелюбен. До поры до времени. Где-то ближе к полутора годам он впервые набросился на человека. Тогда ко мне на время приехал погостить друг ещё со времён университета, и вот именно в тот самый момент с моим питомцем стало происходить нечто странное, именно в тот самый момент он ужасно возненавидел посторонних людей, в особенности почему-то мужчин. Первые несколько дней всё было нормально, но на следующие он, скалясь, частенько порыкивал на моего приятеля. На восьмой день так и вовсе цапнул его, благо, не подрасчитав, совсем не сильно. Такое так и норовило повториться каждый раз, стоило кому-нибудь прийти ко мне. В итоге мне приходилось в таких случаях запирать Лео на втором этаже.  
  
Когда коту исполнилось два, я заметил, что он чуть ли не по пятам за мной ходит, постоянно трётся о меня и тычется носом мне в живот. Помимо всего этого он стал по ночам залезать ко мне в кровать (когда как до этого он спал исключительно отдельно), наваливаясь всем весом и совершенно не заботясь о том, тяжело ли мне, а при моих попытках скинуть зверя с себя по всей комнате незамедлительно раздавалось неодобрительное рычание.  
  
Со временем Лео становился всё более неуправляемым. Порой он ни с того ни с сего опрокидывал меня то на пол, то на диван, то на кровать — смотря что окажется поблизости — и подолгу не давал мне возможности встать, садясь на меня или упираясь передними лапами мне в грудь. Внимательный взгляд жёлтых глаз был прикован только и только ко мне, даже хоть на мгновение не смея отвлечься на что-либо другое. После довольно-таки продолжительного зрительного контакта леопард с явной неохотой выпускал меня из своего стального захвата.  
  
И с каждым разом его поведение становилось всё страннее и страннее.  
  
И вот к чему это привело.  
  
  
В данный момент я вновь находился под своим питомцем. И всё бы ничего, если бы не разорванная тонкая водолазка, оставшиеся три-четыре лоскута которой небрежно свисали с моих рук, плеч и торса. Кот, нависая надо мной, пристально наблюдал за моей реакцией. Всё так же не отводя своего взгляда, он медленно опустил морду ближе к моему телу, из-за чего горячее звериное дыхание чуть ли не сжигало мне кожу. Аккуратно коснулся носом грудной клетки, заставив меня вздрогнуть от неожиданности, и медленно провёл им вниз до самого пупка, после чего остановился. Лео прибывал в такой позе, не шевелясь, примерно с минуту, всё это время внимательно смотря мне прямо в глаза. Он будто чего-то ждал… от меня.  
  
— Эй, друг, — я сделал попытку приподняться, но был тут же обратно вжат в диван с удвоенной силой, слыша утробное рычание. — Н-ну… ч-чего это ты?.. — сделав более невозмутимый вид, я попытался улыбнуться, что вышло у меня, кажется, не очень, ибо леопард оскалился ещё сильнее.  
  
Нервно хохотнув, я старался противостоять нарастающему внутри меня страху. Лео быстро убрал морду от моего живота, поднёс её к лицу, будто бы поняв мои мысли, и потёрся носом о мою щёку, так, как делал это тогда, когда хотел извиниться. Я уже начал было расслабляться, как моё очередное движение вновь заставило зверя напрячься, и он, не медля, снова надавил мне передними лапами на грудь.  
  
— Ну что с тобой такое? — вздохнул я и попытался высвободить хотя бы одну из рук.  
  
Злобное гортанное рычание было наподобие предупреждения, мол, «продолжишь — хуже будет», но я с успехом это проигнорировал. Всё-таки освободив часть себя, я с неким облегчением втянул в себя воздух и, потрепав хищника за ухом, опустил руку поверх лап леопарда, после чего прикрыл глаза. Кажется, то, что сбегать никуда я не собирался, немного успокоило кота, но слезать он не спешил, лишь сполз с меня немного ниже, к ногам. Дышать стало значительно легче, чем я и воспользовался, делая несколько глубоких рваных вдохов и выдохов. Однако в следующее мгновенье я буквально задохнулся.  
  
Ткань джинсов и нижнего белья с треском рвётся, и леопард машет головой, отшвыривая лоскуты в сторону, после чего медленно, будто бы нарочито меня мучая, проводит языком по животу, до крови сдирая кожу, обнюхивает промежность, словно пытается для себя что-то определить. Слегка задевает тонкими усами внутреннюю сторону бедра, трётся носом и лбом о гениталии. По телу проходит до жути приятная дрожь, а живот ужасно горит.  
  
Слабым, но ощутимым ударом лапы Лео заставляет меня перевернуться и встать на четвереньки, и до меня доходит. Но… это ведь полный абсурд! Если животные своей целью видят лишь продолжение рода, то всё, что происходит здесь на данный момент, совершенно бессмысленно!  
  
Мне становится по-настоящему страшно.  
  
В задний проход незамедлительно утыкается нечто мягкое и холодное, после пары-тройки трений заменяясь чем-то твёрдым и невероятно горячим. Начинает проталкиваться внутрь меня, и я, не выдерживая, вскрикиваю; слишком быстро и больно, чтобы вытерпеть это молча. Зверь сильными толчками вбивается в моё довольно-таки податливое тело, тихо порыкивая от явного удовольствия и прядая короткими ушами. Из-за лап, что упирались мне в лопатки и не давали хоть малейшего шанса на то, чтобы попытаться спихнуть с себя леопарда, мне ничего не оставалось делать, как только сжимать кулаки от собственных никчёмности и беспомощности, пытаться не кричать от боли и наслаждения одновременно, что не получается даже при большом желании. Внизу живота невыносимо тянет, но внимание за это уже не цепляется. В голове не осталось никаких мыслей — страх и желание, что сплелись в тугой комок, разрастались и вытесняли все остальные чувства и эмоции. Всё, что сейчас осталось, было на уровне первобытных, животных инстинктов.  
  
Лео мордой упирается мне в плечо и нажимает на него, словно пытаясь притянуть меня к себе ближе. Клыками задевает кожу на шее, из-за чего по той начинает струиться кровь, неприятно щекоча рецепторы. Этот приторный запах чуется даже мне, из-за чего хочется чихнуть.  
  
Ещё пара резких толчков, и я явственно чувствую, как внутри меня всё заполняется горячей жидкостью. От этого ощущения я и сам сжимаюсь, изливаясь частично себе на живот, частично — на некогда чистый диван. Леопард прекращает давить на плечо, через несколько секунд и вовсе отстраняясь. Колени заходятся дрожью, что неминуемо случается и с руками; не в состоянии пошевелиться больше, я просто падаю на живот, что отзывается на такое действие жгучей болью. Веки ощутимо тяжелеют, но через силу стараюсь держать глаза разомкнутыми. Казалось, закрой я их, и я потеряю сознание — не очень этого хотелось, однако, не сумев совладать с собой, я всё-таки вырубаюсь. Последнее, что я запомнил перед тем, как в глазах потемнело окончательно, а я провалился в тёмную бездну, — крупное пятнистое тело, что натягивало на меня тёплое одеяло.


End file.
